What's a kiss?
by Smiles Hides Tears
Summary: Don't you just hate it when maids talk about their personal lives in front of a naive boy who's going to end up bugging his guardian with questions and examples? GuyLuke


**Kat: Blech...**

**Luke: Eh, what's wrong, Kat?**

**Kat: I actually made...a sickingly fluffy fanfic...I think I'm going to be sick.**

**Jade: Now, we wouldn't want that! Well, folks, this is Kat's very first Tales of the Abyss fanfiction. She thinks it's horrible but, well, I can't give her my opinion. I'd rather not read fanfiction at all.**

* * *

Guy was trapped in a corner. When the seventeen-year-old woke up this morning, he had no idea what would happen. He had no idea that _this_ of all things, would happen after the young Fabre, now thirteen, came to him after the usual bathing by the maids. Now, he understood that Luke had lost all his memories, to the point where he couldn't walk and talk. Hell, he didn't even recognize his own parents! Even after three years, the boy was still as naïve as ever. But this…damn it! He needs to talk to those maids about what they gossip about!

"Guy! You didn't answer my question!" The redhead whined and he pouted. Guy laughed nervously, putting down the machine he was just taking apart.

"Um, maybe you should ask again. I don't think I heard it that well." He hoped and prayed that he had heard the younger teen wrong. Luke huffed in childish annoyance.

"What's a kiss?! Lila was talking about it when they were cleaning me! She said it felt really good and she was red and everyone was giggling, but I don't even know what a kiss is! Tell me, Guy!" He said. The ex-noble sighed. What was he going to do?! This wasn't his job! His job was to guide Luke through the basics! Not teach him about the birds and the bees!

"I really shouldn't be the one to tell you. Did you try asking Madame Fabre?" He asked, trying to avoid being the one to say anything. Luke crossed his arms and legs as he sat on Guy's bed. Pere was out and the other servants wouldn't be in this part of the manor seeing as most of their morning chores involved the main areas such as the drawing room and the gardens.

"She said that I would know when I'm with someone I really like! Then I asked Natalia and she just blushed and said that I should ask mother, who just said the same thing! Guy! Tell me!" The redhead demanded looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Uh, well, it's like this. A kiss…it's something that happens when two people like each other a lot. Ugh, how the hell do I explain this?" Guy scratched the back of his head. He _really_ wasn't the ideal person to ask. Since the blond was terrified of girls getting near him, he has never kissed anyone in his life! Other than the few pecks his sister always gave him, but he's never kissed anyone in the way Luke was talking about.

Said Fabre was titling his head, looking up at the ceiling as he thought, then he snapped his fingers and leaned towards Guy with a smile on his face, as if the idea was the most genius one in the world. "I know! You can show me!"

_Oh, hell no! How do I get out of this?!_ Guy thought as he jumped from shock. Those green eyes were twinkling with happiness at his _brilliant_ idea.

"Luke, it isn't that simple! I mean, you haven't exactly kissed anyone before, obviously. A kiss, especially your first, should be shared with someone really special to you." Luke just pouted and leaned closer.

"Guy, _you're_ special to me! So please! PleasepleasepleasepleasePPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!" Once again, Guy groaned. Luke was persistent, he would give him that, but that didn't mean he would give in.

"I really don't think that-"

"GUUUUYYYYY!!!!!" Luke looked at him with watery eyes. Damn, how was he supposed to say no to _that_?!

"Okay fine!" The redhead smiled and cheered. Guy bit his lip. What _has_ he gotten himself into? "O-okay, you need to close your eyes." He muttered.

Luke tilted his head in confusion. "But how am I supposed to see it if my eyes are closed?"

"Just trust me, all right?" Although still confused, those green eyes closed, although he was still faced upwards. He just stayed there, leaning on his hands and waiting patiently for something he didn't really know about. Guy sighed and mentally smacked himself for agreeing to this. He looked back down at the innocent face and leaned down.

He placed a small kiss right on Luke's lips and immediately pulled back.

The Fabre's eyes opened in surprise and he looked up at Guy. "That's it?" He asked.

"Yup! Pretty much, now maybe we can-"

"Liar! That wasn't a real kiss! Lila was saying something about tongues!" Oh…there was no one that Guy hated more in this world than Lila right now…all right, he hated the Duke more, but that wasn't the point. If it wasn't for his phobia, he would have walked up to her right this moment and asked her what the hell she was thinking talking about that stuff around Luke!

"Luke, I really think that you should wait for _that_ kind of kiss. It isn't something friends do. I mean, I really shouldn't have kissed you at all. Just drop this idea for now, all right?"

"I won't tell anybody! Come on, Guy! Just this once, I wanna know what a kiss feels like!" Luke pulled the puppy eyes and Guy could feel his face heat up. Damn, Luke was 13, for goodness sake. Why the hell was he able to pull off a look like that? He sighed and patted the red hair.

"I can't. Trust me, that small one just now is enough to make you hate me when you get older." He said simply. Luke's eyes widened at the thought.

"No way!" He declared. "You're my best friend! I could never hate you!"

"Luke…" Those eyes looked at him pleadingly and Guy sighed. He was going to regret this. The blond leaned over the young Fabre and held the pale cheek in one hand. "You are going to hate me. You're going to hate me more than anyone else once you find out what I've done…"

"No I wo-mmph!"

Luke was cut off when Guy kissed him fully on the lips. His mouth was still opened mid-sentence, which the blond took as a chance to thrust his tongue into the warm cavern. The redhead squeaked in surprise, which made Guy wonder what exactly he thought when he said tongue was part of kissing.

Said Fabre was in shock and his face was heating up, but then he whimpered a little as he wrapped his arms around his guardian's neck. It was strange, but the way Guy was massaging his own tongue and exploring his mouth…it felt really nice…

Guy was surprised when Luke wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to respond. He was (obviously) very inexperienced, but it wasn't bad. He held the young teen's waist and pulled back when he felt that they were running out of air.

"Wow…" Luke murmured breathlessly as he held Guy and rested his head on the strong shoulder. He didn't know what he was expecting, but that wasn't it. Still…he giggled a little, his face still red from what they just did.

"Luke, I'm sorry." Guy said. Even though he could see the Fabre enjoyed it, that didn't mean what he did was right and that he wouldn't be hated when the boy got older.

"Don't apologize, Guy! That felt really good." Luke said cheerfully.

"That doesn't mean it was right." He pouted and sighed heavily before getting up and taking Guy's hands.

"Stop it! I asked for it and you gave it, and I'm glad you did! If you really think it was a bad thing, then I promise I won't tell, now stop being so gloomy!" He said firmly while giving a 'don't talk back' glare down at him. A smile then spread across his face and he tugged the older male's hands. "Now come on! Pere said he was going to show me how to plant these really neat flowers I saw in a book!"

Guy allowed himself to be dragged, still feeling horrible for what he did. But he covered it up with a smile of his own. "Really? Did you read what kind?"

"Yup!" Luke cried. "Gaillardia!"

* * *

**Guy:...She's still in the fetal position on the floor.**

**Luke: -pokes Kat with a stick- Do you think she died? The story wasn't that bad. Sure there are a lot more horrible ones out there.**

**Jade: Splendid idea! Why don't you two strong, young men fetch up some really terrible quality fanfiction so she won't lose her self-confidence.**

**Luke: Wow...if I didn't know better, I would think Jade actually cared.**

**Guy: She pays him for permission to abuse us. Without her, no money for him.**


End file.
